


A person that felt like home

by simpinforjemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpinforjemily/pseuds/simpinforjemily
Summary: a simple jemily story
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

As I woke up on a warm spring morning the time being 5 am I got myself out of bed to get ready for my first day at the B.A.U. I got myself into a white button up blouse with a thin black cover up and black cargo pants, along with purple heels to match my make-up I started to put on. I got myself a glass of coffee before heading out to my car because I can't function with out my morning coffee.

I pull up too my new workplace, I walk up to the elevator and get in as I am ridding up to the 6th floor blood pumping and my heart racing. I walked out of the elevator and my jaw dropped and I quickly hand to close it hoping the blonde didn't notice as we made eye contact, I walked into SSA Aaron Hotchner's office closing the door behind me. Who is that JJ said to Derek that's Emily Prentiss she's Elle's replacement JJ looked at Derek in disbelief she has to be gay, JJ you haven't even met the woman "I'd like to" JJ mumbled under her breath just enough for Derek to here. Derek looked concerned considering he had never seen JJ like that before.

JJ heard Hotches door open as he walked out the whole bullpen looking at him and the new agent as they walked to everyone else eye level. Hotch started to introduce Emily to everyone This is Doctor Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jarue and our technical analysis Penelope Garcia. Penelope embraced the new agent in a warm and welcoming hug " Welcome to the team we are so glad you are here you excited, for your first case here at the bau? Penelope asked enthusiastically "Ready as I'll ever be" good said Penelope. 

Briefing in 5 said Hotch the agents stated to disperse leaving Emily, jj and Derek together. "Nice to meet you" said Derek to get a conversation started nice to meet you guys as well hoping to catch the ears of a daydreaming JJ who quickly snapped out of her trace "welcome everyone here calls me JJ" said JJ "good to know JJ" said Emily as she walked into the briefing room. Derek shot JJ with a smirk and JJ and JJ hit him with a playful punch both laughing as they head to the briefing room. 

Hotch stating next to the projector as images of teenage boys popped on the screen who have all been shot in the head ages 13-17 in Los Angeles California. "Do we have any leads"asked Reid with Hotches quick answer of we think it's a white male school teacher between the ages of 30 and 45 who didn't have the best childhood and is taking it out on the boys, he finished. Penelope looked uncomfortable Emily observed. "Wheels up in 30" Hotch said after handing out the case files and leaving the room. The all sat and talked about the case for 15 minutes before JJ left to get coffee for her and Emily. 

As JJ makes it to the plane first like always she puts her go bag in the bag compartment and sits at the table specifically a window seat. Derek, Reid and Emily all sit Derek next to Emily and Reid next to JJ. JJ hands the cup of coffee to Emily. "Thank you" said Emily in a soft tone, JJ smiled back "No problem" which Derek soon nudged JJ under the table Emily heard it this time and quietly thought to herself. What did Derek mean by that nudge to JJ because Emily could see that her crush could be reciprocating the same ones back. 

Spencer sparked up a conversation, "what got you interested in wanting to work at the B.A.U?" "I have always had a calling for understanding and reading people and i knew that profiling was meant for me " Emily said. What about you guys? "My iq and knowledge made me a perfect fit for the job also I can read 20,000 words per minute" Spencer said. JJ and Derek let out laughs. "I don't crack under pressure" said Derek, "I started as the communications liaison but realized I was much happier as a profiler and I took the classes to get switched over". "That's Awesome JJ", said Emily. The rest of the team joined on the plane and they were finally on their way to Los Angeles.


	2. two

(the case ended, sorry writing about cases is very difficult) 

That case was rough mumbled JJ, Emily heard. "Why" Emily asked. "Hey it's okay, my brother died when he was 14" said JJ with her voice trembling. "Can I hug you?" Emily asked softly. JJ embraced the brunette into her arms, with the action being reciprocated by the brunette. They both pulled away at the same time, butterfly's filling both of their stomach but both to scared to say anything to each other.

"Do you want to get breakfast together tomorrow before work?" the blonde asked breaking the silence. "That sounds good, what time?" "Well it's a Saturday so does 8:00am work for you ?" JJ asked "Sounds perfect" Emily said in a bubbly tone.

Once we arrive back at the B.A.U we all disperse into our little groups Hotch with Rossi as they walk into Rossi, Derek, Reid and with Penelope since JJ and Emily didn't feel up to girls night. JJ staying at her desk, figuring out our next case, the brunette thought to herself. Emily walked too the elevator in hopes that JJ would leave around the same time so she could get one last glimpse of her crush before she left for the night. 

I ride the elevator by myself, sadly Emily thought. I walked too my car, got in and started driving to my apartment. As I arrived I got my keys reading for stabbing anyone who thought about trying me, walking to the door and unlocking it I was greeted by my four legged best friend Sergio. He gave me lots of cuddles before I even made it to the kitchen. "Well someone missed me" Emily said.

I decided to just sleep over at work. "There's a couch in my old office and there's an extra outfit in my go bag for breakfast with Emily tomorrow morning" JJ thought "Shoot breakfast I should better get to sleep" JJ said looking at her phone, and the time read 1:25am.

"As I wake up frantically about 6:57am to rush and get ready for my date" Emily thought. "Wait date" Emily said out loud. "Why.......why am I thinking like this, she's my best friend and it's just lunch why do I want it to be a date, why am I feeling all of these things." Emily repeats while getting brushing her teeth and getting dressed into a dark green shirt and black jeans, with a simple pair of black boots. She gets into her car and makes her way to breakfast the time now being about 7:48am but knew that JJ would also be there early as well.

"Good Morning" JJ said while getting up from her seat at the restaurant to pull the brunette into a warm and comforting hug. Before sitting down the both pulled away, causing both of their faces to be glued with smiles. "What's the coffee here like" Emily asked JJ "To die for" JJ remarked. "I can't wait" Emily said. After she ordered herself a coffee and JJ got herself a Hot chocolate. "What are you gonna get to eat Em" JJ asked. Emily secretly loved it when JJ called her that. "I think i am going to get the cinnamon roll crunch pancakes" Emily stated sounding very excited. "Ooo that sounds so good" JJ exclaimed "I want a bite" JJ looked at Emily with her signature puppy eyes "Of course beautiful." Emily said, once she released what she said she kinda got scared and furrowed her eyebrows. JJ didn't even notice. 

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked. "Yes, can I have the Cinnamon Roll Crunch pancakes with bacon and my eggs scrambled" Emily said "Can I have the stuffed french toast with bacon and scrambled eggs as well" JJ said. "I'll go put your order in" said the waitress. "Stuffed french toast?" Emily said JJ looking at her blushing "What, I like sweet things" "Nothing" Emily said. Despite the whole population of butterflies in her stomach at the moment. 

After they finished breakfast together they headed to their cars and went into work. Them both arriving with in two minutes of each other followed too their best friends. Emily heading to Dereks desk and JJ to Reid's. "Good morninggggg" Emily said running the ing. "Good morning prentiss" Derek said with a dull voice. "Why so down" Emily asked "Why so happy" Derek said fast changing the subject. "I asked first" Emily stated. "Didn't get much sleep last night, now your turn" Derek said softly. "I went too breakfast- "With who" Derek said cutting Emily off. "JJ" The brunette said blushing. "Ohhhhh you gotta thing for blondie? Never would have thought you were into women." "Your gaydar is really off mister" Emily said softly punching Derek in the arm. "Are you going to tell her that you like her?" Derek asked like he was in high school again. "I will tell her when it feels necessary" Emily said.

"Boo" JJ said scaring Reid from him reading a book, "JJ don't do that, but hey" Reid said "Watcha reading" JJ said interested. "A new halloween book, with it being around the corner I want to get into my favorite holiday sprit" Reid said. "Well that makes two of us" JJ replied. "I love the Haunted houses and Pumpkin Patches really all of it" JJ said. "Same here" Reid said.

"You guys get a free day" Hotch said standing by the stairs so that everyone could hear him. "Sounds good to me" Derek said as he left to the elevator. Reid went back to the book without being phased. Hotch walked back into his office.

Rossi walked up to the cluster that included JJ, Emily and Garcia. "What are you girls up too?" Rossi asked. "Not sure yet" Emily stated. "We're going too the pumpkin patch" Garcia said. "Apparently the pumpkin patch" JJ said smiling. "Have fun kids" Rossi said as he left the bull pen. 

"Girls are you readyyyyy" Garcia asked carrying the y. "Yes" both JJ and Emily said excited. "Who's driving because i'm not" Garcia said. "I will" Emily said. They all walked out too Emily's car, and got in Penelope gave directions too Emily. Emily gave up her drivers music choice and JJ gladly chose the music.


	3. Pumpkin patch

As we arrive to the pumpkin patch. Garcia told JJ and Emily to go stand in front of the sign that showed where we were. Emily placed her arm across JJ's lower back to pull her closer for the picture and JJ did the same as they both smile and Penelope snaps a quick picture.

"You guys would be such a cute couple" Penelope said.

"I don't know" Emily said in a soft tone so it didn't sound suspicious. Which got both JJ and Emily's blood pumping.

"Sooooooo do we go on a hay ride and get pumpkins first or do we eat first?" Penelope asked.

“Pumpkins!!" JJ said very enthusiastically.

"Let's goooo get on" Penelope said smiling.

"This hay is alllll over me" Emily said.

"Look i've got a mustache" JJ said as she put a piece of hay between her top lip and nose she new Emily would get a kick out of it. Emily and Penelope started to laugh JJ following shortly after. 

"We're here" the driver said as the wagon came to a stop.

"I want a baby pumpkin" JJ said as she hopped off onto solid ground Emily and Penelope following her.

"Let's pick pumpkins out for each other" Penelope exclaimed.

"Yes" Emily said dragging the s.

"Emily you get one for JJ I will get one for Emily and JJ you get one for me!" Penelope said with the most bubbly tone ever.

"Meet back at our ride" JJ said as they all kinda spread out looking for perfect pumpkins for each other.

JJ showed up first holding a small but big pumpkin for Penelope then followed Penelope with Emily's pumpkin about as big as her hand and then Emily popped onto the hay ride holding a round small pumpkin.

"Emily it's perfect" JJ said.

"It reminded me of you, small and cute" Emily said. Which caused JJ to blush.

"Penelope I love it so much" Emily said as she got handed her baby baby pumpkin.

"Here's yours" JJ said to Penelope.

"JJ, how did you know the exact pumpkin I was spotting." Penelope said.

"It just called out to me" JJ said.

"It's gonna be amazing my homemade stencil should fit perfectly on here" Penelope said with a smile. The three enjoyed there ride back to the food court at the pumpkin patch.

As they all got off of the hayride with their pumpkins they went and sat at a picnic table.

"What do you guys want?" Emily asked

"Can I have a carmel apple with sprinkles cut up please" JJ said.

"Can you get me a apple cider slushy?" Penelope asked. "I'll be right back" Emily said as she walked away too get our snacks. 

"Soooooo what's going on with you and Emily" Penelope asked nudging JJ's arm playfully.

“What do you mean" JJ said scared for her response.

"I mean you guys obviously have chemistry I can see it from a mile away" Penelope said.

"I have butterflies in my stomach whenever she looks at me or we accidentally brush up against each other and when we have to double up on away cases, I have like girls before ya know the occasional girl crush but never anything like this." JJ said softly.

"Awww Jen it sounds like you really like her, but I won't say anything because here comes Emily" Penelope said.

"Hey guys here's your apple JJ and here's your slushy Pen." Emily said.

"What did you get"Penelope asked.

"I just got a container of the candy corn pumpkins." Emily said.

“Those are delicious" JJ said.

"Those things are not good but to each their own!" Penelope said slurping her slushy.

We all broke out in a small laugh fit.

"I love this, being here with you guys. You guys are like my favorite people in the whole entire world " Penelope said with the biggest smile.

As JJ and Penelope finished their snacks and Emily closed her container of candy pumpkins they grabbed their real pumpkins and made it back to Emily's car. Emily dropped Penelope off at home first making sure she got in all the way she asked JJ if she wanted to move to the front seat "Yeah I would love too" JJ said happily. JJ moved up too the front as they pull away she starts to flip trough stations as Emily drives JJ home she stops at this one song I have never heard before.

"Emilyyyy" JJ said.

"What's up" Emily said.

"This song it reminds me of you" JJ said.

"What's it called?" Emily asked.

"Ophelia by the Lumineers." JJ said softly.

"It's really pretty Jen" Emily said. Like you JJ thought about saying but bit her tongue.

They both enjoyed the song till they arrived at JJ's apartment.

"I had a really good time today" JJ said leaning on the open car window maintaining eye contact with the brunette.

"One of the best girls day by far" Emily said smiling at JJ.

"Goodnight Emily" JJ said as she trailed of too her apartment door.

"Goodnight Beautiful" Emily said softly but still causing JJ to hear. 

Emily stayed infront of JJ's apartment until she knew that she was safely inside and then made her way back to her own apartment for the night. Goodnight beautiful JJ thought back to herself as she got ready for bed why would she say that and let alone to me why would Emily Prentiss say that to me her best friend. JJ finished up with braiding her wet hair and made it to bed still having thoughts about Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

As I wake up too a phone call from Hotch saying that we have a case, I wait till the phone is hung up too let out a little scream. I just wanted a day too myself JJ thought. You learn to live with it in this line of work but I thought finally maybe today I could just sit and watch a new series. Despite wanting to stay home I got myself in the shower and got dressed, wearing a tight fitting purple shirt with black pants and black shoes I grabbed my coffee and go bag, Heading out the door making sure to lock it I was on my way to work.

JJ got to work early as always, she sat down at her desk and waited for Spencer too show up so she could see what fun mitch match socks he was wearing for halloween. With JJ's thoughts a bright and chipper Spencer Reid walked through the glass double doors and plopped down at his desk. JJ remained seated but scooted her rolling chair over too Spencer's desk. "Good morning Spence" JJ said "Good morning JJ" Spencer said smiling. "What socks are you wearing today?" JJ asked avoiding the actual question she wanted to ask. "Got orange bats on this foot and purple pumpkins on this one." Spencer stated "Love the socks today Reid" JJ said.

"Hey I was wondering if we could go get a drink after this case, there's something really important I need to talk too you about. JJ said in a scared but yet soft firm tone. "Yeah of course JJ" Spencer said almost immediately. "Thank you" JJ said "No-" Spencer was interrupted by a stern voice they knew "Briefing in 5" Hotch said too all the agents. Spencer and JJ not realizing that. Morgan,  
Prentiss and Rossi had all made it into work.  
"See ya spence" JJ said as she rolled back to her desk and grabbed her things and made it into the conference room.

As she wakes into the briefing room of course being the first one in there with Derek and Rossi quickly after her and then flooded in Penelope and Emily, Hotch following after. Emily sitting next to me with both of our male best friends across from us. "We have a series of murders in Vermont all married men who have 2 children both being males and wife's with dark hair, this unsub is making the older son kill the younger one along with the mother then himself. Then the father has a single gun shot too the back of the head. "It's most likely the unsub had an absent father growing up, they way he's making the sun kill everyone in front of the father." Reid said. "Talk out the profile, wheels up in 30" Hotch said as he walked out of the conference room.

All of the agents made it onto the jet, JJ next to Reid who was engaged into a very intense game of chess with Rossi. With Emily who was watching and secretly hoping Rossi would win. Derek napping on the couch and Hotch sitting by himself with a thin stack of paperwork. Emily pulled out her phone and started playing solitaire when she received a text from Penelope.

____________ Pen 🦄💕 ___________  
P. Wanna come over and get drunk after the case?

E. Sounds good too me!! Just us?

P. Yessss just us. We haven't hung out and it just been us in so long.

E. Yes!! I cant wait, anything I need to bring?

P. Nope just yourself, I've got it all covered. 

E. Bye pen, Love you.

"Why are you smiling" Rossi asked? "Plans with Garcia" Emily said smiling. "Ooo those are always fun" Spencer said. JJ was hurt when Emily said that she wondered why she wasn't included and then realized she had already asked Spencer out to drinks so she would have had to say no anyways. They all filed out of the plane and made there way too the local police station.

"Rossi and Prentiss go too the most recent crime scene. Reid I need you to develop a geological profile and JJ and I will stay here and try to develop more of a profile with Reid" Hotch said in his I'm in charge voice. Once they were all done with there assignments from Hotch they all met back up at the police station, and they called Garcia too see what they could pull up on a 'Gary Conner' "He works from home, and has no kids but like you predicted he has a father and it seems like he dense have any contact with him" Penelope said "Garcia we need a address" Rossi said. "6891 Lakeside road" Penelope stated. "Thank you" Rossi said as the team split into the two black suv's. 

"GARY CONNER" Derek yelled after no answer he kicked down the door. "It was a suicide" Derek said. "Grab the note Reid" Rossi said. "You guys got me but I didn't want too see the looks on your face when you finally got me, I confess too the killings of all of the family's they got what they deserved. Nobody is ever truly happy." Reid read aloud. "That's rough" JJ said. "Glad to know it's over know" Emily said. They made it back too the police station too pack up their stuff, then they all headed too the plane together. 

JJ headed straight for the couch. Spencer and Rossi returned too playing chess. Derek and Hotch sat across from each other Derek playing on his phone and Hotch working on paperwork. Emily too a seat close too JJ but far enough that it wouldn't be suspicious. "Shes my best friend WHY do I want to kiss her and cuddle with her at night, I don't just want the sexual stuff, I want to know how she likes to lay at night and I want to know how to make her feel safe. I want Jennifer Jareau and I need to tell her." Emily thought too herself while looking out the window but occasionally looking at JJ.

"JJ wake up" Emily said as she slightly shook JJ. "Are we home?" JJ asked "Yeah we just landed" Emily said "Thank you for waking me up" JJ said "Of course JJ" Emily said while smiling. "JJ are you still wanting to go out for that drink?" Reid asked. "Oh yeah I'll drive!" JJ said. "Oh shoot my plans with Penelope" Emily thought to herself as she pulled out her phone too call Penelope.  
"Hey pen we just got home from vermont"  
"Alright you remember were my apartment is?"  
"Yes, I will be there in 20"  
"See you my love"


	5. Chapter 5

JJ and Reid arrived at the bar and they both started with beers and Spencer was the first to speak "JJ what did you want to talk about?" Spencer asked "Spencer I have never told anyone this before and I don't even want to tell myself but I think I'm gay." JJ said softly it sounded like she was about to cry "JJ I'm so proud of you, that's a really good thing for you too tell someone!" Spencer said holding JJ's hand "Thank you Spence I was so scared to tell anyone" she said with tears now streaming down her face. "I'm sensing this isn't everything you wanted to tell me" Spencer said. "I'm gonna need some more alcohol in my system before I say anything else she flagged down a bartender "Can I get 2 Shots of vodka, Spencer you want anything?" JJ asked Spencer shook his head no. "I'll be right back with that" said the bartender.

Penelope heard a knock at her door she opened it and was a Happy Emily. "Emilyyyyy" Penelope said as she dragged the y and hugged Emily. Once they got inside Penelope went straight for the alcohol, and emily was glad because she was ready too be a little numb, but she didn't want Penelope to find that out. "Alright girly let's get this show on the road" Penelope said as she knocked back 2 shots of tequila. Emily quickly followed. about 6 shots later they were a little drunk. "Penelope I have to tell you something" Emily said. "Emily spill" Penelope said slurring her words a bit. "I'm gay" Emily said. "Emily that's amazing oh my, I'm so proud of you" Penelope said pulling Emily into a hug. "Thank you Pen" "Emily I love you" "I love you too Penelope"

"Thanks for the shots" JJ said as the bartender walked away she quickly drank both of them. 

"So, before I tell you this you promise you won't judge me" JJ said.

"JJ I promise I won't judge you" Spencer said. 

"First off thank you spence, and secondly I think... I think I like Emily" Jj added. 

"Will duh we all like Emily" Spencer said laughing.

"No I think I like like Emily, I think I might love her not like the love you friend type but like the I love you type" Jj explained almost crying.

"Does Emily know?" Spencer asked?

"She doesn't know anything but I think I'm gonna tell her soon."

"You definitely should JJ if you think something good could come out of this because I do." Spencer said 

"Thank you so much Spence" JJ said pulling him into a warm embrace. 

"I'm gonna call you a cab home,okay JJ" 

"Okay Spence" 

"Emily we should dance" Penelope said. "Penelope that's an amazing idea" Emily said. Penelope proceeded too turn on some music and they started dancing and next thing they know they both passed out on Penelope's couch . "Penelope wake up, we have about two hours till we have to get to work. "Good morning Emily there's ibuprofen in the cabinet farthest too the left" Emily made her way too get four pills and two bottles of water for both the girls "Thank you Emily" Penelope said smiling "Anytime Pen now go shower and get ready for work I will see you there. "Love you Prentiss" "Love you too Garcia."

Emily made it home. She picked up sergio when she got home and played with him before she got herself into the shower. "I have to tell her today, I'm just gonna invite her over too hang out tonight after work since today is just a paperwork day so we won't get called in on a case." Emily said too herself as the hot water slid down her body. As she got out of the shower she blow dried her hair and lightly curled it. She got herself dressed into a light blue shirt with black pants and shoes. Grabbed coffee and go bag just in case. Then was on her way too the B.A.U.

Emily arrived at the bau about 10 minutes before 9am with Morgan,Reid,Hotch and Rossi already there. "Good morning pretty boy" Emily said too Spencer. As she made her way too the coffee cart and was greeted by a smiley JJ. "Good morning" JJ said "Good morning too you too" Emily smiled at JJ as she walked back too her desk, trying to avoid the lingering question she wanted to ask JJ she decided to ask her later. 

Emily made her way into JJ's office. "Do you have that case file from last week in arizona, I asked both Morgan and Reid neither of them had it." Emily said "I think so let me find it" JJ said smiling. "Here you go" JJ said as she handed the file to Emily. "Thank you, and hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out." Emily said softly trying to hide how nervous she was. Emily did that little thing where she licks her lip and bites it and that made JJ smile. "Yeah I would love to come over!" JJ said. "How's 7:45 sound?" Emily asked. "Well these 5 hours better go buy fast" JJ replied laughing a little bit. "Bye Jay" Emily said as she walked out of the blondes office. JJ loved when Emily called her that.

The 4 hours passed buy as slowly as possible but Emily was finally done with all her paper work around 6:15. She got all of her stuff together and made her way out to her car to get home and get ready for JJ's arrival. After she changed her clothes into some gray sweatpants and a dark red shirt she went into the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches for JJ and herself. Shortly after she finished the sandwiches she heard the knock on her door that she had been waiting for. "Hi JJ" Emily exclaimed as she opened up the door and pulled JJ into a warm embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Emily" JJ said as she pulled away from Emily and made herself inside. "I made us sandwiches" Emily said. "Why thank you" JJ exclaimed. They made it too the couch and started eating their sandwiches.  
"Emily these are really good, when did you learn to cook."  
"Thank you, and i've kinda known how too cook my whole life it feels like."  
"What else can you cook?"  
"Pretty much just little stuff like sandwiches and anything in a box, but sometimes I like to go all out."  
"That's amazing, you should cook for me more" the blonde said. "I'll cook for you anytime you want" Emily replied back. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Emily asked. "Yeah anything is fine with me besides scary, but have to use the bathroom so I'll be right back. JJ said as she got up too go to the bathroom. Emily proceeded too turn on "The outsiders".

JJ was walking up the stairs to the bathroom and she couldn't stop thinking about kissing Emily and having her as her own as she made it too the bathroom she closed the door behind her and walked over to the sink and splashed her face with water before actually using the bathroom once she finished in there she joined Emily on the couch. 

"Hey" Emily as she gestured Jj to join her under the blanket that she had gotten. Jj sat down next too her and proceeded too lay her head on the brunettes shoulder. Emily was taken by surprise when the blonde did this but wouldn't have it any other way. They both enjoyed the movie and then once it was over Emily slightly asleep but started to stir when the blonde moved her head. "The movie is over" Jj said as she shifted too look at Emily. "I love that movie" Emily said "It was pretty good" Jj admitted. "Emily we need to talk" Jj kinda blurted out. "Jay what's up?" Emily said but she was honestly scared too hear what the blonde was gonna say. 

"Emily..." the blonde trialed off as she stood up and started to walk around the brunettes apartment

"I have had this feeling and it's tearing me apart when I... when I look at you It's like the world kinda stops for a second and I feel like it's only me and you in that moment and I know with work and everything I shouldn't feel like this let alone tell you how I feel." 

she made her way back to the couch and sat across from the brunette Emily.

"It's like the feeling of me and you it makes me feel complete and and and she started crying EMILY I think I am starting too slowly falling in love with you." Jj finally got it off her chest. 

"Jennifer your really cute when you ramble" Emily said softly as she wiped away the blondes tears with her thumb. 

"Did you even hear what I said?" Jj asked so sincerely.

"Jen,,, I heard every word you said it's just I never thought you would feel the same way. Emily starting too get teary eyed. 

"So you feel the same?" Jj asked

"Jj you mean so much too me and too hear that you feel the same way about me it makes every feel right." "Shut up and kiss me Jen" Emily said still slightly crying.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for " JJ said as she pulled away "Mhn I have a pretty good idea" the brunette said as she connected her lips with the blondes once more.

"So what does this mean?" JJ asked 

"What do you want it to mean?" Emily asked back "I want to be with you" JJ said

"I want to be with too Jen" Emily said  
"So does this mean I have a girl friend" Emily asked. "It sure does em" and with that she kissed the brunette with so much passion. 

"I sure do love this Jen but i'm tired can we go to bed?"

"Nothing would make me more happy" Jj said. 

They both made it up to Emily's room and once they got there Emily made her way too the dresser to get some clothes for Jj and some sleep shorts for herself. "Thank you for the clothes Em" "Anytime beautiful" Emily said which made Jj blush "I like the sound of that" JJ said "Better get used to it" Emily said. "After they both brushed their teeth together Jj had already had a toothbrush at Emily's apartment. Jj got into bed while Emily was fixing her hair and then once Emily made her way into the bedroom Jj stuck her arms out. "Come cuddle with me babe" Jj said as the brunette made her way onto the bed. Jj layed on Emily's chest as Emily played with Jj's hair till she feel asleep. "Goodnight beautiful" and with that Emily placed a kiss on the Blondes forehead and drifted too sleep.

Jj woke up first and looked over at the alarm clock and it read 7:52 and she started to place kisses on the brunettes shoulder and made her way up to her face. "This is an amazing way too wake up wow" 

"Good morning love" JJ said

"Good morning How did you sleep?" Emily asked

"The best" JJ said. "Me too but we have to get up and get ready for work." Emily said.

"But I don't have any work clothes here" JJ said. "Baby you can wear some of mine" Emily said "Thank you" she said as she kissed the Brunette. 

They both got up and started to get ready for work Jj wearing black pants and a light blue shirt. Emily was wearing black cargo pants with a gray shirt.  
"Emily babe you look.. you look amazing."

"Says you I could get used too seeing you in my clothes."

"As long as you let me." JJ said. and with that they grabbed coffee and were off too work.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked into the BAU. JJ made her way to her office and Emily sat at her desk. With a certain technical analysts wanting to see her. "Emily hey good morning uh do you wanna get drinks with me and derek tonight presuming we don't have a case?" Penelope asked smiley. "Sounds like a plan pen count me in also good morning" Emily said hugging Penelope. "Okay yes now I have to go ask pretty boy and JJ byeeee" Penelope said scurrying over to Spencer's desk In hope that he would want to join the bunch for drinks tonight.

"Free day enjoy it tomorrow we get a new agent" Hotch said as he stood over looking everyone's desks. "Can't wait" Derek said Happily. "I love new people" Penelope said Smiling. "I hope it's another girl, so we can even out the playing field" Emily said. "I vote another guy" Derek says. "I just hope their a good profiler" Spencer said. "I second that one" Jj said. "So Spencer drinks?" Penelope said. "I'll come tonight" Spencer said giving in. "Pretty boy I love you so much I can't wait!!!" After that they all packed up and went their separate ways. 

Emily had finished packing her bags and knocked on Jj's office door. Emily heard a faint "Come in" through the door, and proceeded too walk into Jj's office. "Hey beautiful" Emily said as she pulled the blonde into a hug and left a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Did Penelope ask you about drinks? Emily said too Jj as she got her bags together. "Yes and I told her that I would be there." Jj said. "Me too I'm glad you said yes so that we can go together without it looking suspicious" said the brunette "Same" said Jj"

"What's up Jj?" the Brunette said pulling the blonde in by her hips. "I just don't know what the team is gonna think when they find out, and I'm scared" Jj confessed too Emily now looking at the floor. "Hey beautiful look at me" Emily said putting her finger under Jj's chin and brining her eyes up too her eyes. "It doesn't matter what they think all that matters is that we have each other" Emily said placing a soft kiss on Jj's lips "Anyways I don't think the team will care honestly" Emily said still never breaking eye contact.

"I don't think they will either love, but it still scares me." Jj said. "Coming out was one of the hardest things i've ever done baby I completely understand." Emily said. "Can we go back too your place now Em?" Jj asked. "Yes I would love that but don't you have too get clothes from your apartment?" Emily asked the blonde. "Oh yeah I completely forgot, I need more clothes at your place" Jj said. "Oh are you already trying too move in with me already Jareau?" Emily said smiling. "I might be" Jj said letting out a soft laugh.

As they made it out to Emily's car. Emily got into the drivers side seat and Jj in the passenger seat. As they were driving just talking about random things. Emily rested her hand on Jj's thigh. Jj turned on the radio and shuffled through stations till she landed on one she liked it was some sand and mellow song playing Emily didn't know. The song played through the car. As they drove too Jj's apartment. "I don't know what to wear" Jj said basically asking for emily's opinion. "When in doubt go with dark colors they bring out your eyes"

With that Jj smiled as they pulled into the driveway of her apartment complex. "Do you wanna come in with me?" Jj asked. "Of course" Emily replied back as she shut off the car and headed inside with Jj. Jj's Apartment was on the second floor. As Jj put the key into the door they both walked in Emily proceeded too close the door behind the both of them. "Can I stay with you for a little while? JJ asked trying not overstep "Of course Jen you can stay as long as you want" Emily said. "Thank you" Jj said.

She walked into her room and grabbed a bag and started to put clothes in which included a few pairs of sweatpants and shirts along with work clothes. Also the necessities including underwear and socks. After she was done with the clothes she went to grab deodorant, perfume and her face-wash. She would have grabbed a toothbrush but Emily had insisted on keeping one at her apartment for the blonde. After she finished getting her things together she meet Emily on the couch in the living room. "You ready?" Jj asked. "Yeah let's go" Emily said grabbing Jj's bag.

"You know I can carry my own bag" Jj said locking the door behind Emily. "I know you can but I wanted too" Emily said intertwining the blondes fingers with hers for the short walk back too the car. Emily and Jj made it too the car. Emily opened the passenger side door for Jj then closed it. She placed Jj's bag in the back seat before heading too the front seat. "What time was drinks again?" Emily asked Jj. "Pen never told me" Jj said "Me either" Emily said "Let me call her" Jj said. Emily nodded her head.

"Hey pen what time are drinks?" Jj said holding her phone too her ear "8:00 and down at the one bar with the water fountain in the front" Penelope said too Jj. "That's what I was thinking thank you Pen, see you at 8" she said hanging up the phone after saying goodbye too Penelope. "We have about 2 hours, till drinks" Jj said looking at the clock the read 5:52. "Alright well we made it back too my place" Emily said rubbing Jj's thigh slightly. "Let's go inside, i've got your bag" Emily said. "Alright" Said Jj.

They made it inside and Jj was greeted by a brush of Sergio against her leg "Hey little man" she said as she scooped him into her arms. "You can have the first shower" Emily said as she went to go put Jj"s bag down in her room. "Okay Em" Jj said releasing Sergio too the floor a following Emily into her room too take a shower. "Ill be in here reading let me know when your done" Emily said as she walked out of the bathroom. Jj smiled and proceeded too get into undressed and then in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm out" Emily heard Jj yell but not too loud from the bathroom, "Coming" Emily said as she walked into the bathroom. She walked behind Jj hugging her from behind and she started to kiss her neck. 

"You're really beautiful Jen" Emily said looking at the both of them in the mirror. 

"You are beautiful my love" Jj said placing a loving kiss on Emily's cheek. With that Emily got herself into the shower. 

Jj continued getting ready for their outing She slipped her body into a basic white dress then lightly curled her hair and then finished her makeup.

Emily got out of the shower no towel and Jj noticed but didn't say anything. Her face told a difference story. "Jen after drinks and i'm all game, we can't be late" Emily said grabbing Jj by her hips. "But we could" Jj said kissing Emily softly. That lead too Jj trailing her hands up and down Emily's back. as she slowly moved her had up emily's chest not hesitating to take Emily's boob in her hand. "Jj, I don't want this too end but we're gonna be late if i don't get dressed now." Said Emily pulling away kissing Jj once more. 

Once Emily was dressed they got into Emily's car and made their way to the bar. Once they arrived at the bar they went and got two shots of tequila and made their way too the table with Penelope and Derek "Princess's Hiiiii" Derek said definitely a little intoxicated. "Hey Dude, how are doing?" Emily asked messing with him. "Princess I'm doing greatttt." Derek said after downing another shot. "But I'm going to dance now byeeeeee." Derek said walking away. "Well he didn't waste any time." Jj said causing them all three too laugh.

"Hey my best girls" Penelope said as Emily and Jj sat down. "Hey Pen, what's up" Emily asked smiling while Jj took another shot. "Waiting for Chocolate Thunder too get back, I think he drank a little too much." Penelope said pouting a bit. "There's gonna be many more nights too drink love" Jj said rubbing Penelope's shoulder. "Yeah Pen, how about we find you a guy tonight." Emily said. "Yeah Pen that sounds like a good idea." Jj added. "More shots girlies then we can go find me a new man." Penelope said. After that all the girls downed 3 more shots each. 

"Alright loves we've got this." Emily's said as she got out of the booth and grabbed both Penelope and Jj's hands and lead them both too the dance floor to scope out a man for Penelope. "He looks good" Jj said pointing too a man. "Ooo let me go talk to him." Penelope said as she walked away too meet her new man. "Do you want to dance" Jj whispered seductively into Emily's ear. With that Emily dragged Jj into the middle of the of the dance floor. The two danced their hearts out until they realized they were hungry and then they made it back too the table.

Derek was sitting at the table when they arrived back. "Hey you feeling better." Emily asks as she sits down, Jj did the same. "I need some food, I was about to order." Derek said. "How about I go and order some food, and you and Jj stay here because it seems like you are in no condition too be walking let alone talking." Emily said as she stood up. "Are burgers good?" Emily asked Jj. "10/10 Princess" Derek added. "Glad he's back too normal, but burgers are fine love" Jj added laughing. "Alright I will be back with 3 burgers." Emily said as she walked away too go order.

"Love, did prentiss finally tell you?" Derek asked leaning over the table. 

"Well I kinda told her first but then she told me, and honestly it was really cute" Jj said too Derek"

"My two lovergirls are finally together, I call dibs on telling the story at your guy's wedding." Derek said. 

" Were not telling the team yet though. So please don't tell them. But I wouldn't have it any other way, Emily too. Well I don't know maybe she doesn't want to marry me That seems like it's going way too fast." Jj started to ramble.

"Aye Jj snap out of it, Prentiss loves you even if she hasn't said it yet she does. I won't say anything my lips are sealed." Derek added.

"Hmm thank you and maybe, but she's coming back with our burgers now." Jj said.

"Here's 3 burgers" Emily said "Mines the one that says no onions though" Emily stated as she sat down. Jj and Derek both grabbed their burgers and started to dig in. "This is a bomb ass burger, but where did Penelope go?" Derek asked. "Oh when you went to go dance she got a little jealous, so we went and found her a guy too dance with and it seems like it turned out good because we haven't seen her." Jj explained. "Why did she get jealous she knows she's number one." Derek asked. "If she went to drunk dance with guys, wouldn't you be a little jealous?" Emily asked. "For sure" Jj added in. Emily gave Jj a reassuring smile. "Yeah I guess" Derek said in defeat. "Well there's your answer." Emily explained. "I'll be extra nice too her and apologize tomorrow." Derek said. "See your guys communication is getting really good" Jj said smiling.

"I'm stuffed." Derek said laying down on the booth they set in. "Alright let's get a cab and go home" Emily said as both her and Jj finished their burgers. They eventually got Derek out of the booth and into cab and then Emily situated everything out with the driver and got Derek home safe then the driver dropped both Emily and Jj off at home.


	9. Chapter 9

⚠️ hot lesbian sex i repeat hot lesbian sex ⚠️

As Emily locked the door too her apartment Jj pinned her too the wall and being kissing her. Jj let out a soft moan into Emily's mouth and then breathlessly said "Bed." Then Emily led them up the stairs never breaking the kiss. Emily softly layed Jj on the bed and Emily proceeded too take off Jj's dress, and too Emily's surprise Jj wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh your a naughty little girl" Emily said almost out of breath. "Only for you." Jj said as she started too kiss Emily's lips. 

Emily then proceeded too slowly start kissing Jj's neck and found her sweet spot almost instantly Jj let out a loud moan. Emily continued kissing her neck and leaving marks too surprise Jj with in the morning. Emily took Jj's boob in her hand and she slowly made her way down too her nipple and started too suck on it and felt Jj's back arch and that just made her more confident. She continued with pinching the blondes nipple. Her mouth was all over Jj's stomach not hesitating too leave marks or occasionally bite her. Emily made her way down too Jj's thighs and was peppering them with kisses and Jj was getting impatient "Emily please stop teasing me." Jj got our breathlessly. "Only because you said please." Emily said as he attached her lips too Jj's clit and drew circles with her tongue.

"Oh my... g god Emily" Jj said in between moans. "You like that don't you" Jj just nodded not being able to too produce words. Emily slowly entered into Jj with 2 fingers. "FUCK" Jj said yelling. Emily picked up the pace and Jj was becoming a wreck of moans and heavy breathing. 

Jj started to feel that knot in her stomach. "Em i'm close" Jj belted out. "Cum for me baby" Emily said speeding up her pace. "E.. EMILY." Jj let out while her legs were shaking and the blonde had finally reached her climax. Emily took her fingers out of Jj and put them into Jj's mouth. "Taste yourself beautiful" Emily said as Jj swirled her tongue around the brunettes fingers. Emily took her fingers out of Jj's mouth and then proceeded too kiss Emily. "That was amazing" Jj said sorta out of breath still. "You are amazing, let me get us some clothes and then we can cuddle how does that sound?" Emily asked as she pressed a kiss onto the blondes forehead. "Sounds amazing." With that Emily got them clothes.

They both laid down Jj had her head in the crook of Emily's neck with the legs tangled up and every time they would lay to go to bed Emily would always rub Jj's neck, It's something Jj loved and something Emily longed too do. 

Emily woke up first and remembered the actions of last night and that brought a smile too her face. She laid there and admired the beautiful blonde laying on her chest, just a little bit of drool coming out of her slightly parted mouth. 

"God" I think too myself I am really falling in love with Jennifer Jareau.

Jj had started to stir "Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" Emily asked kissing the blondes cheek.

"Silly you missed my lips." Jj said. 

Then Emily kissed the blonde every so softly. When they parted Emily left their foreheads on each other's.

"As much as I love this baby, we have to start getting ready or we are going to be late for work." Emily said sounding sad. 

"Alright let's get ready then I guess. Jj said as her lips met with Emily's one last time before she got out of bed. 

The two had gotten dressed and had breakfast and now were standing in the elevator waiting for the door too open up too their floor. They both walked through the glass doors Jj first and Emily following. "I'm gonna go check on Penelope." Jj said. "Alright I'll be here doing paperwork baby." Emily said. 

Jj made her way into Penelope's bat cave. "Hiiii my love." Penelope embraced the other blonde into a hug.  
"So Pen how was the guy last night?" Jj asked.  
"He was so so so weird Jj. So I went out side hailed a cab and headed home, sorry for not coming back and checking in with you guys. I probably should have done that now that I think about it anything really-"  
"Penelope stop, your rambling it's okay that you went home were just glad that you are okay." Jj said giving her fellow blonde another hug.  
"Thanks Jj" Penelope said braking the hug.  
"Anytime love, but I do have to get to work before Hotch yells at me." Jj said laughing   
"Oh my me too byeee Jj." Penelope said as the other blonde left her bat cave.

Jj walked into her office and started on her paperwork about two hours later she was visited by her one and only girlfriend.   
"Hey baby" Emily said as she entered the blondes office.  
"What's up beautiful?" Jj asked.  
"I cant just come see my girlfriend?" Emily put a hand over her heart and pretended to be hurt.  
"I'm just kidding" Jj started to pout a little bit.  
"Well actually I do need something" Emily said smiling.  
"What would that be?" Jj asked giving her all of her attention.  
"The case file from that case in georgia from last month" Emily said, and Jj got upset because she wanted a kiss from her but she didn't say anything.  
"Also I need one more thing" She said smiling after the blonde had handed her the case file.  
"What is" Jj was cut off by Emily's lips on hers. It was a soft and simple kiss but put a smile on both of the girls faces for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i’m so sorry these are short but i’m gonna have these scheduled to post, i don’t know how long it will last but i will try! these are already up on wattpad i am in no way trying to copy i just wanted to move over to ao3!!


End file.
